1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet printer, and, more particularly, to an ink jet printer which is configured to improve the print quality of a printed image on a print medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet printer typically includes a printhead with a plurality of ink jetting orifices therein. At least one color ink is jetted through the orifices onto a print medium which is transported through a printing area adjacent to the printhead. Ink jet printers have an advantage of typically being less expensive than a laser printer. On the other hand, ink jet printers may have a disadvantage relative to laser printers in terms of a slower throughput rate of the print medium through the printer. For example, the throughput rate of an ink jet printer may be limited by the drying time associated with a particular ink which is jetted onto the print medium within the printer.
What is needed in the art is an ink jet printer which has a faster throughput rate and improved print quality.